


i'll love you to kingdom come

by love1etter



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love1etter/pseuds/love1etter
Summary: and with minkyung, kyungwon feels invincible, as if she could tear every star from the sky and fashion them into a necklace. as if she could walk through fire and breathe underwater.





	i'll love you to kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a whole year and the ending sucks and it's rushed but i just wanted to get rid of it and post it so here it is lmao

The sun slips behind the trees, painting the sky in a majestic watercolour of pink, red, and purple, all the colours twisting together and stretching out to blanket the horizon in their embrace. Wispy clouds, like cotton candy, skate across the sky blown by invisible winds. The absence of light has started to stain the trees black and grey instead of their usual green; rendering them silhouettes, completely void of detail. Compared to the early afternoon the temperature has dropped significantly, but its still warm and humid enough to make the air too dense to comfortably breathe and to make Kyungwon’s shirt stick uncomfortably to her back. The grass she’s sitting on is completely dry and starting to turn brown, from the lack of rain that comes hand in hand with July. 

It’s the first day of summer, the last year of high school lies behind her and the future seems impossibly vast. She feels like she could live a thousand lives in the two months before college starts and she wishes she actually could. 

“Hey,” Minkyung’s voice drifts up from where she's lying on the grass to Kyungwon's right, her eyes closed and her face relaxed “You alright there? I can hear you stressing.” The red-gold light from the setting sun throws shadows across Minkyung’s face and seems to set her hair on fire- a blaze of colour creating a halo around her head. She’s impossibly pretty and Kyungwon can feel a vice tightening around her heart. She looks away

“Yeah, just thinking.”

Minkyung’s fingers entwine with hers and she's embarrassed at how much sweatier her palms become. 

“About what?”

“The future.” and us she wants to say, but those words stay lodged in her throat like they always do.   
Minkyung hums and cracks open one eye slightly, squinting at Kyungwon through the muted glare of the evening sun. “You have enough time to worry about that stuff once it actually starts happening, cross those bridges when you reach them y’know?”  
Kyungwon nods and tears her eyes away from Minkyung. Part of her knows she’s right, everything is over for now. She’s graduated, got into college, hasn’t fucked up her future too badly (yet).

But there's still things she has to do, things she has to say.

Kyungwon fell in love on the first day of freshman year. She was awkward and gangly with long limbs that she hadn’t quite got used to, and a habit for (accidentally) knocking things over. Minkyung had moved to their school from the next town over and she was gorgeous and impossibly put together for a fourteen year old. 

They had sat next to each other in math class and from the moment that Minkyung had smiled her sunshine smile, nose scrunched up and eyes sparkling, Kyungwon had known that she was fucked. It had taken two months for Kyungwon to pick up the courage to ask Minkyung if she wanted to sit with her at lunch and (to her complete surprise) Minkyung had agreed and the rest was history.

That was almost four years ago and for four years Kyungwon and Minkyung have remained joined at the hip. Facing everything together. Them against everyone else, against the whole world. And with Minkyung, Kyungwon feels invincible, as if she could tear every star from the sky and fashion them into a necklace. As if she could walk through fire and breathe underwater.

But now-

Now they’re going to different colleges once summer ends and they’ll be finding their own paths for the first time since they were fourteen and Kyungwon feels like the water is finally rushing into her lungs and drowning her.

“It’s just-” Kyungwon pauses, tears choking her and she coughs awkwardly trying to stop Minkyung from noticing “I’m-” It’s been on the tip of her tongue for months, ever since Minkyung’s acceptance letter from her dream school hundreds of miles away from anywhere Kyungwon would ever be had come in the post. But now that she wants to finally say it, she can’t.

“I don’t want you to leave me behind.” When she does manage to say it it comes out in a rush. Like a dam breaking and now it’s out there in the open and there’s nothing she can do to take it back.

Minkyung sits up and turns to face Kyungwon. Her hair falls across her face like a veil and she pushes it away impatiently with one hand. Kyungwon is crying properly now, tears streaming down her face and it’s ugly. She knows that it is.

“Are you dumb?” Minkyung sounds like she’s about to laugh and it’s so unexpected that Kyungwon stops crying abruptly with a surprised hiccup “There’s no way I’ll ever do that. We’re in this for the long haul. You and me together, remember?”

“But we’re going to be so far apart once summer ends and you’re going to be busy and I’m going to be busy and-” She’s babbling now, hands flying around trying to illustrate a point that doesn’t really exist.

“Babe,” That’s enough to shut her up. Minkyung smiles softly and takes Kyungwon’s hands in hers. “Long distance will be difficult, but we’ll make it work. You know we will.” Kyungwon smiles back weakly.

“Yeah. We will. You’re right.”

Gently, Minkyung links their pinky fingers together “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Above their heads, the stars slowly become visible.


End file.
